My Special Day
by kim midori kimi
Summary: ikut meramaikan kyuwook anniv 7'th, pairing :kyuwook warning : BL.


My Special Day

Disclameir : Kyuwook bukan punya saya ^^v.

Pairing : Kyuwook.

Warning : Abal, Typo, gaje, alur cepat, yang jelas BL.

Ikut meramaikan Anniv Kyuwook yang ke 7.

Don't like don't read

Star

.

.

.

Seorang namja bertubuh mungil tengah mematut dirinya di depan cermin...

Rambut yang tertata rapi –cek

Kemeja yang juga sangat rapi –cek

Namja mungil itu kemudian mencium aroma tubuhnya yang sebelumnya di semprot farfum beraroma apel.

Wangi badan –cek

Oke you're so perfect begitulah kira-kira serentetan kalimat yang patut untuk memujinya, namja mungil itu kemudian melihat tanggal yang berada di kalender 'Sebentar lagi adalah hari jadiku dengannya'ucapnya dalam hati sambil tangannya memberi lingakaran merah pada tanggal yang merupakan tanggal istimewa baginya.

Namja mungil itu meraih sebuah ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas miliknya jemari mungilnya dengan lihai menulis sebuah pesan untuk kekasihnya.

**To : My Evil**

**Kyu hari ini kita jadi kan untuk jalan berdua?**

Namja mungil bernama Kim Ryeowook itu pun menekan tombol send, tak lama sebuah balasan muncul dan itu berasal dari kekasihnya.

**From : My Evil**

**Mianhae chagie tapi hari ini Ahra noona memintaku menemaninya kesalon.**

Begitulah kira-kira isi balasan dari sang kekasihnya, 'Mwo? Salon? Yang benar saja bukankah Kyu sangat anti sama yang namanya salon' batinnya kesal, ya sudah seminggu ini namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan kekasihnya selalu saja memiliki alasan untuk menghindarinya.

Bahkan terkesan menjauhinya, hari ini rencananya Ryeowook dan namjachingunya akan pergi berkencan, tapi Ryeowook nampaknya harus menelan kekecewaan kembali saat kekasihnya lagi-lagi mengingkari janjinya.

Seperti yang baru saja terjadi Kyuhyun lagi-lagi enggan menemaninya dengan alasan akan menemani noona nya kesalon, padahal dulu kekasihnya sangat enggan mengantar noona nya pergi kemana pun.

"Padahal aku sudah sangat bahagia sekarang bisa berduaan lagi denganmu tapi kenapa kau malah membuatku kecewa lagi kyu?" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Karena sudah terlanjur berdandan rapi (?)akhirnya namja mungil bersurai madu itu memutuskan untuk menemui sahabatnya Lee Hyukjae.

Sapphier Blue cafe

Brak

Sebuah gebrakan penuh amarah berasal dari meja no 13 di salah satu sudut cafe bernama Sappher Blue dan itu berasal dari seorang namja berambut blonde yang merupakan sahabat dari Kim Ryeowook.

"Dasar manusia evil berani sekali dia menelantarkan (?) sahabatku!" pekikan penuh amarah di keluarkannya membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menoleh kearahnya.

"Mianhae, mianhae." Ryeowook berdiri kemudian membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada semua pengunjung cafe yang merasa terusik karena kehebohan sahabathya, "Hyukkie!" desisnya tajam seraya memberikan pelototan pada Eunhyuk sahabatnya.

"Ehehehe, mian habisnya aku benar-benar kesal pada namjachingumu itu Wookie." Ucapnya sambil tangannya menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Ryeowook memang baru saja bercerita pada sahabatnya tentang sipat kekasihnya yang akhir-akhir ini selalu saja menghidarinya dengan berbagai alasan yang terkesan di buat-buat oleh kekasihnya.

"Kau tau kadang aku merasa dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi." Katanya dengan wajah yang terlihat lesu.

"Kalau begitu kau coba selidiki saja apa yang selama ini di lakukannya jika tidak bersama denganmu." Usul sang sahabat.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kau ikuti saja kemanapun dia pergi."

"Dia bukan orang mudah di ikuti, yang ada aku selalu kehilangan jejaknya." Ujarnya semakin lesu.

Eunhyuk kembali berpikir untuk menolong sahabatnya.

Brak

"Aku tau!" serunya penuh semangat di sertai gebrakannya pada meja membuatnya kembali menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang.

"Hyukkie, bisakah kau tidak terlalu heboh kau membuat semua orang melihat kemari, untung saja mereka tidak melemparimu dengan makanan." Ketus namja bersurai madu itu, ingin sekali ia menyumpal mulut sahabatnya yang selalu berteriak jika ingin mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Hehehe, mianhae, tapi aku memang sudah menemukan cara agar kau bisa mendekatinya Wookie."  
ucap Eunhyuk serius, "Dan aku yakin cara ini pasti akan berhasil." Lanjutnya.

"Memangnya bagaimana caranya?" tanya Ryeowook yang sepertinya juga serius menanggapi ucapan sahabatnya.

"Kau.." Eunhyuk mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga sahabatnyam "Harus menyamar menjadi yeoja." Ucapnya setengah berbisik.

"Mwo? Ya! Apa kau sudah gila, aku tidak mau." Tolaknya, namja mungil itu membuang wajahnya kesamping.

"Ya, dengarkan aku dulu, kalau kau menjadi yeoja, kau bisa mendekatinya dengan mudah di mana pun dia berada." Ryeowook terdiam sejenak, 'Benar juga' batinnya.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa mendekatinya sebagai dirimu, setidaknya kau bisa tau persaannya saat kau menjadi orang lain."

"Kau benar, aku harus mengetahui perasaannya yang sesungguhnya padaku."

"Ayo kita buktikan apa dia masih mencintaimu atau tidak." Ucap Eunhyuk kembali ke modenya yang heboh dan penuh semangat.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa lebih mudah dekat dengannya?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana saat perta pertunangan Heechul hyung dan Hangeng gege saja, Kyu juga kan di undang ke pesta pertunangan itu."

"Aaa kau benar juga." Ryeowook manggut-manggut.

"Kau kan bisa berpura-pura sebagai tamu lain dan soal penampilan tenang saja serahkan semua perlengkapan menyamarmu pada ahli style Lee Hyukjae." Ujar Euhyuk dengan pedenya dan juga setengah narsis.

"Ne ne terserah padamu lah, sekarang kita habiskan makanan ini du...lu, eh mana makananku seingatku tadi aku belum menyentuhnya sama sekali." Ucap namja mungil itu celingukan mencari makanan yang tadi di pesannya yang ternyata tinggal piringnya saja.

"Ehehe aku _coret tidak coret_ sengaja memakannya." Eunhyuk nyengir gaje, sekedar peringatan berhati-hatilah bila curhat sambil makan di restourant bersama namja manis bergummy smile alias Lee Hyukjae karena bisa di pastikan kita akan kehilangan makanan

Tepat tanggal 15 Agustus pasangan Hanchul bertunangan dan hari itu juga adalah hari yang paling spesial untuk namja mungil bersurai madu tersebut, seharusnya memang begitu namun bagi Ryeowook hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyebalkan karena di hari jadinya dengan sang kekasih dirinya hanya merayakannya seorang diri, tidak seperti tahun sebelumnya.

Ryeowook berjalan dengan langkah lesu saat memasuki gedung pesta pertunangan seniornya di kampus, namja cantik itu memang sengaja mengundang seluruh mahasiswa/i di kampusnya atas permintaan sang calon tunangan yang memang anak dari pemilik universitas tersebut.

"Pstt Wookie, tersenyumlah jangan memasang wajah lesu seperti itu, kau jadi tidak cantik kalau begitu." Ucap namja manis bergummy smile itu, ya Ryeowook saat ini memang sedang menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja, namja mungil itu mengenakan dress gotic lolita tak lupa ia juga memakai wig hitam lurus sebahu *kimi rada kudet soal fashion jadi mian kalo aneh*

"Wookie, coba lihat itu kan suamimu." Eunhyuk menunjuk seorang namja dengan stelan jas hitam sedang duduk seorng diri sambil meminum segelas wine di tangannya.

"Ya! Dia bukan suamiku babo." Semburnya pada sahabatnya.

"Siapa tau saja kalian sebentar lagi menikah, cepat kau temui dia." Perintah namja bergummy smile itu sambil mendorong tubuh Ryeowook ke depan.

Dengan modal keberanian yang ada Ryeowook pun berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya, sebagai orang lain tentunya.

"A-Annyeong, b-bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" tanya Ryeowook kaku.

Kyuhyun melihat kearah Ryeowook, tatapan matanya sedikit menyelidik, namja tampan itu kemudian mengangguk.

"Sendirian saja?" tanya Ryeowook basa-basi, namja mungil itu tau betul jika kekasihnya adalah orang yang enggan berdekatan dengan yeoja.

"Sedang menunggu sesorang." Jawabnya datar, Ryeowook meremas ujung dressnya karena terlalu gugup, dirinya tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun benar-benar dingin jika berbicara dengan yeoja.

Kyuhyun diam-diam memperhatikan yeoja' cantik' di depannya, samar-samar dia seperti mengenal sosok di depannya ini tatapannya kemudian tertuju pada kalung yang di pakai yeoja di depannya, kalung berukir inisial KW yang pernah di berikannya pada kekasihnya Kim Ryeowook.

'Tunggu jangan-jangan yeoja di depanku ini...'#smirk seringainya, hohoho tampaknya namja berjulukan evil ini sudah bisa menebak siapa sebenarnya yeoja di depannya itu, ide jahil muncul di kepalanya.

Sret

Namja tampan itu menggenggan tangan mungil Ryeowook, "Nona kau tahu akhir-akhir ini aku selalu gelisah." Ujarnya, Ryeowook memandang kekasihnya heran ada apa dengannya.

"Gelisah?" tanya Ryeowook.

Namja tampan itu mengangguk, " Ne, aku mempunyai seorang kekasih, dia sangat manis." Katanya sambil mendekatkan sedikit wajahnya dengan wajah Ryeowook, "Matanya sangant indah seperti caramel.." Kyuhyun menghirup aroma apel yang menguar dari tubuh yeoja mungil itu ,"Aromanya yang khas dan masih banyak lagi hal yang kusuka darinya." Ryeowook berusaha menahan jarak antara dirinya dan kekasihnya yang terus mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Tapi sayang nya aku tidak bisa mempertahankan hubungan ini lebih lama lagi dengannya." Lanjutnya.

"MWO?! Eh maksudku kenapa begitu, memangnya kau sudah tidak mencintai kekasihmu lagi?" tanya Ryeowook penuh selidik dalam hati dia sudah ingin menangis dan mungkin saat pulang nanti dia akan langsung mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar.

"Aniya, aku masih sangat mencintainya, tapi aku ingin segera mengakhiri statusku pacaranku dengannya."

Karena sudah tidak tahan dengan ucapan kekasihnya, Ryeowook pun beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucap kata pamit pada namja berwajah evil itu.

"Nona, kau mau pergi kemana, tunggu dulu aku belum selesai berbicara!" kyuhyun mengejar Ryeowook yang saat itu berjalan sangat tergesa-gesa.

Grep

Kyuhyun berhasil menarik tangan Ryeowook, "Ya! Lepaskan tanganku, aku harus segera pulang."

"Tunggu dulu kau belum mendengarkan penjelasanku."

"Penjelasan apa maksudmu, tentang kekasihmu itu. Kau ucapkan saja sendiri padanya." Cibirnya.

"Aku memang ingin mengakhiri status pacaranku dengannya dan berubah menjadi menikah dengannya." Jelasnya dengan wajah yang serius.

"Ne, ne aku mengerti menikah sa.. mwo?" kedua bola mata Ryeowook membulat sempurna.

"Ne aku memang berencana melamarnya hari ini tepat di hari jadi kami." Ryeowook termangu, apa ini bukan mimpi Kyuhyun akan melamarnya hari ini.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa lagi padaku kan aku harus pergi sekarang." Ujar Ryeowook hendak melangkah pergi lagi.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk pergi chagie."

"Eh?" Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan kekasihku pulang sendirian dengan pakaian seperti ini." Ryeowook membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Kyu kau.."

"Sejak awal aku sudah tau itu kau chagie, hanya saja aku berpura-pura tadi, katakan padaku siapa yang menyuruh mu berdandan seperti ini hmm?"

"I-itu aku, s-sebaiknya kita berbicara di tempat lain saja." Ryeowook menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawa namja tampan itu ketaman belakang gedung pertunangan pasangan Hanchul.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah bisa mengatakan padaku, kenapa kau harus repot-repot menyamar seperti itu chagiya?" tanya namja tampan itu dengan penuh intimidasi.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kemana saja kau selama ini Kyu? sehingga aku melakukan hal yang merepotkan ini." Ucap Ryeowook tajam.

"S-sebenarnya aku sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk hari spesial kita."

"Maksudmu?"tanya namja mungil itu penih selidik.

"Seperti yang sudah ku katakan sebelumnya kalau aku akan melamarmu malam ini, dan selama seminggu ini aku mencari tempat pembuatan cincin untuk pernikahan kita, dan itu pembuatannya memakan waktu 3 hari." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Lalu, kenapa kau selalu menghindar selama ini?"

"Karena aku juga sedang fokus mencari gedung pernikahan kita nanti dan juga pakaian pernikahan yang akan kita pakai."

"Mwo? Tapi kenapa kau menyiapkannya seorang diri kyu."

"Karena aku ingin memberi kejutan untuk kekasih tercinta ku." Kyuhyun kemudian berlutut ala seorang pangeran yang hendak melamar sang putri.

"Kim Ryeowook, maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya namja tampan itu, tangannya menyodorkan sebuah cincin putih polos yang di dalamnya terukIr nama '_KYUWOOK_', Ryeowook tersenyum bahagia.

"Ne." Namja mungil itu mengangguk, Kyuhyun langsung memasangkan cincin itu di jari manisnya, kemudian memluk namja mungil itu erat.

"Aku sangat bahagia sekali karena kau sudah mau menerimaku." Bisiknya di telinga Ryeowook.

"Ne aku juga sangat bahagia Kyu , _it's my special day._" Ujarnya.

"Chagie?"

"Ne."

"Bagaimana kalau kita menginap di hotel sekitar sini, dan seklian saja kita latihan sebelum malam pertama." Kata namja tampan itu seraya menunjukan seringai evilnya, Ryeowook langsung merinding mendengar kata 'Latihan malam pertama' dari namjachingunnya.

"Aaa s-sepertinya aku belum mengucapkan selamat pada Hangeng gege dan Heechul hyung atas pertunangan mereka, aku kedalam dulu." Namja mungil itu langsung melesat kedalam namun hal itu langsung di cegah sang kekasih dengan menahan tangannya.

"Tenang saja ada si monkey yang akan mewakilkanmu."

"Ta..tapi."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, ini juga sebagi hukuman karena kau berani berpakaian seperti itu dan dilihat banyak orang, aku tidak suka." Wajah Ryeowook benar-benar pucat 'Habislah aku malam ini' batinnya nelangsa apa lagi kini ia harus rela di seret kekasih tercintanya menuju sebuah hotel.

"Someone help me!" teriaknya sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu masuk hotel.

**~~~END~~~**

Tambahan

"Hyukkie, mana Ryeowook? Kenapa kau hanya datang sendiri?" tanya Heechul pada namja bergummy smile yang baru saja mengucapkan selamat pada Heechul.

"Sepertinya dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan suaminya." Jawab Eunhyuk cuek.

"Lalu kenapa kau juga tidak bersenang-senang dengan ikanmu?" tanya namja cantik itu lagi.

"Dia sedang sibuk dengan akuariumnya." Jawab namja manis itu lagi.

"Hyung." Panggil Eunhyuk pada namja cantik di depannya.

"Mwo?"

"Kapan Heechul hyung akan menggendong bayi?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil melesat dari tempat itu.

Heechul terdiam sejenak mencerna pertanyaan dari sang hobae dan detik berikutnya, "MONKEY KESINI KAU!" teriakan yang mampu mengguncang gedung di keluarkannya, sedangkan namja yang di panggil monkey olehnya hanya terkikik di luar gedung.

**~REAL END~**

Anehkah hahaha mengetik di tengah kegalauan hati...

Happy Annive Kyuwook yang ke 7 mian telat..

Semoga kyuwook tetap langgeng dan memberikan banyak moment untuk para kyuwook shipper.

Pai pai

By

Kimi


End file.
